Iron Kaoru My version
by Arsao Tome
Summary: With permission and help from Gunman, I am doing my own version of Iron Kaoru my part doesn't start till ch. 3
1. Chapter 1

_**IRON KAORU**_

Originally by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Ai Yori Aoshi or Iron Man.

Summary: Kaoru is chosen to head the Stark Enterprises Asian branches, but is also one of the new successors to the Iron Man legacy.

Authors Notes: This story takes place, in the manga, at the beginning of Chapter 53: Ieji-the road home. (This is what is says in the manga, don't hate me if it's wrong.)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1

**Successor**

_It's almost Ten O'Clock..._ Miyabi thought. _Perhaps... Aoi-sama and Kaoru-dono have run off together, escaping both their families. Aoi-sama will probably never go back to the Sakuraba. But... perhaps it's better this way. Aoi-sama should pursue her joy... and it's clearly with Kaoru-dono._

Miyabi stared at the sky, thinking about how this whole thing had started.

Aoi's father had called his daughter back to their family estate in order to have her marry, or at least meet, another worthy successor.

Naturally Aoi was against that idea. However, her father was insistent on this.

Aoi finally agreed to it, but only if Miyabi would fetch Kaoru from their summer mansion, where he and the others (Tina, Taeko and Uzume) were staying, and bring him to her so that she could spend one last day with him.

This had been successful, as the pair found themselves happy with every second they were together.

But ultimately, their time was up.

While Miyabi wasn't really sure Kaoru was actually worthy of Aoi, since he had left the Hanabishi family due to personal issues, Aoi didn't care. She loved him, and believed with all her heart that they were meant to be together.

As she had told Miyabi once, 'There Is No One Else For Me! NO ONE! It's Kaoru Or It's Nothing!'

The mauve-haired woman was brought out of her thoughts as a familiar voice caught her ear.

"MIYABI-SAAAAN!" Aoi Sakuraba shouted.

"Miyabi-san, Wait Up!!" Kaoru Hanabishi shouted.

The pair rushed up to the woman.

"Sorry, Miyabi-san, we're a little late..." he huffed.

"Kaoru-dono... why?!" Miyabi asked.

"Eh?!" Aoi asked.

"N-No..." he started

"Are you really... okay with this, Kaoru-dono?" Miyabi asked.

He smiled. "Yeah. I don't want Aoi-chan to go through what I did. It really is better to have a place to go home to." he answered.

"Oh, Kaoru-dono..." Miyabi said with a solemn expression.

"Kaoru-sama..." Aoi said, even sadder.

The trio were silent for a few minutes, until Miyabi broke the silence.

"...Well then, let's go, Aoi-sama." Miyabi said.

"Kaoru-sama..." the girl said sadly.

Suddenly, she paused.

"Aoi-sama?" Miyabi gasped as the younger woman had stopped behind her.

"Let's go home." Aoi said.

"Eh?!" Miyabi gasped as Aoi grabbed her hand and ran back to Kaoru.

"Wait... A-Aoi-sama?!"

"Kaoru-sama, let's all go home!!" Aoi said with a smile. "Miyabi-san, too!!"

"Me?!" the older woman gasped.

"Aoi-chan..." Kaoru said with a smile.

"I have someplace real to go home to. It's where you are... and where Miyabi-san is. Evan Tina-san... and Taeko-san. Plus Uzume-chan! That house is where my friends are... so it's the place I call home." she declared.

Miyabi looked unsure about this, but Kaoru had a contented smile on his face.

"Let's Go Home. To OUR home." she said with a bright smile.

Suddenly, as the trio were headed back to Miyabi's car, a quartet of black SUV's roared through the city streets and stopped right in front of them. The second they did, a group of dark-suited men and women exploded from the vehicles and surrounded them all.

"What the..." Kaoru gasped.

"Uh-oh!" Miyabi gasped.

"Did father send these people?" Aoi asked her guardian.

"I don't know." Miyabi replied.

"Kaoru Hanabishi?" the lead agent, an attractive woman with red hair and thin glasses said.

The trio looked confused as it was Kaoru who was being addressed. If Aoi's father had sent them, shouldn't they be here for her?

"Y-Yes?" Kaoru answered.

"My name is Pepper Pots. I need you to come with us, right now." the woman said.

"Uh..."

"Why?!" Aoi shouted. "Kaoru-sama has done nothing wrong!"

Pepper looked at the girl in the Japanese kimono.

"I'm aware of that, miss. However, this is a matter of great importance." she stated.

"Then I wish to come too!" she declared.

Pepper looked at Kaoru.

"You're girlfriend?" she asked.

"Fiancée, actually." Kaoru honestly confessed, which caused Aoi to warm.

"Congratulations." she smiled. "But this is most urgent."

"If it is so, then we will both accompany Kaoru-dono." Miyabi said. "I am Miyabi Kagurazaki and this is Aoi Sakuraba." she introduced.

Pepper nodded and motioned them to the SUV's.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The group spent the next two hours headed back to Tokyo, where they stopped in front of a huge modern looking, 60-story building with a large red and gold 'S' on the front of it.

Miyabi recognized the symbol.

"Aoi-sama, Kaoru-dono... This is the Japanese Branch Headquarters of Stark Enterprises." she said to them.

"Stark Enterprises?" Aoi asked.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. I have stock in this company." she explained.

"Really?"

"This way, please." Pepper said as the trio were lead into the large building.

They passed through the large lobby that was elaborately decorated in Japanese motif, dragon and tiger statues, samurai suits of armor, wall scrolls, even a large Koi pond with a fountain. There were dozens of people coming and going, most of them wearing business suits. They parted of course when Pepper and her associates marched through the large lobby.

The trio took a large elevator up to the main conference room that was on the 40th floor.

Aoi clung to Kaoru's arm tightly, feeling rather insignificant in the presence of such a place.

The conference room was large and spacious. A polished white oak conference table in the center of the room, pentagon shaped with a hollow center to allow a person, or several persons, to have the whole rooms attention, was surrounded on the outside by comfortable leather chairs. There was a large red and gold 'S' in the middle of the floor itself. There were no overhanging lights, which would have gotten in the way of the large video monitors that were opposite of each boarder of the pentagon conference table. Meaning that if one were to sit on any of the outer sides of the table they would be looking at one of the five movie theater-sized video monitors.

Pepper instructed the trio to sit on one side of the conference table as the guards closed the doors, sealing the quartet inside.

Suddenly, the monitor in front of them blazed to life.

Within a few seconds, an elderly but handsome face appeared on the monitor.

(Are we on?) The elderly man asked, his voice reverberating over the loudspeakers.

"Loud and clear, sir!" Pepper spoke into the air.

(Excellent. Now that we're all here, we can get down to business.) The man said as four smaller screens popped up around him, each one having a different person on it.

To Kaoru, Aoi and Miyabi's point of view, the upper right screen showed a blond haired young man from his hair to his shoulders. The lower right screen showed a dark haired young man. The upper left hand screen showed a dark skinned young man. The lower left hand screen showed a reddish blond haired young man.

Kaoru and Aoi looked at each other, naturally confused who these other people were, but Miyabi was curious as to who the older man was.

_I know that face... but where from?_ She wondered about the elderly man in the middle. Suddenly it came to her as the man spoke again.

(Greetings to all of you. My name is Tony Stark, owner and CEO of Stark Enterprises.) The man said aloud, apparently to the other people on the screens as well.

The group acknowledged him in their own way.

(Considering the differences in Time Zones, I'll cut right to chase. I have assembled all of you today for a very specific purpose. I am planning to retire soon and need a successor to take over the daily operations of my company.)

Everyone's eyes popped wide open. Was he considering one of them?

(And before anyone starts wondering, I have already selected my successor. You.)

Kaoru and the four other young men on the screens stared back at each other, wondering who he was talking about.

(I mean you. All of you. You five.) He explained better.

"WHAT?!!" the quintet said in unison.

(You see, when I first took over Stark Enterprises back in the late 70's, the company was only based in the United States of America. Since then I've branched out to virtually every corner of the globe. The running of a multi-national corporation is stressful enough for a young man, but to manage all of the Stark Enterprises's facilities required more than just one. Especially since there are 25 major industrial facilities world-wide. Given this, I decided to divide this responsibility amongst five individuals to handle the five different regions where these facilities are located.)

The quintet of young men, including Kaoru, was starting to see where this was going.

(Each of you has been chosen from an extremely extensive research initiative that I instigated years ago.)

The video monitor to the right of the main screen came to life, showing a digital map of the world, with the United States and Canada illuminated. The upper right hand screen boarders surrounding the blond haired young man on the main screen started flashing.

(From America I selected Mr. Simon West to run the five Stark Enterprise facilities in New York, California, Texas, Toronto and Vancouver.) Tony said.

The video map monitor changed to show the European countries illuminated. The lower right hand screen surrounding the dark haired young man started flashing.

(From Europe I selected Marceau Verdant to handle the five Stark Enterprise facilities in England, France, Italy, Spain, and Germany.)

The video map monitor changed again to show the continent of Africa now illuminated. The upper left hand screen surrounding a dark skinned young man started flashing.

(From Africa I have selected Ayo Kwami to oversee the four Stark Enterprise companies in Egypt, Kenya, Madagascar and Wakanda.)

The video map monitor changed to show the island continent of Australia now illuminated. The lower left hand screen surrounding a reddish blond haired young man started flashing.

(From Australia I have selected Nick Duneland to manage the four Stark Enterprise facilities in Australia located in Sydney, Brisbane, Port Hedland, and an aquatics facility located ten miles off the Southern Coast.)

The video map monitor changed again to now display the Asian countries, which was a lot larger than the other regions areas. Attention seemed to shift to Kaoru now as Stark spoke once again.

(From Japan I have chosen Kaoru Hanabishi to take over the seven Stark Enterprise Asian facilities located in Tokyo, Osaka, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Beijing, Singapore and India.)

The group was thoroughly stunned at what they were being told.

Miyabi was actually smiling at this. Not only was Kaoru-dono getting the majority of the facilities, but this was actually the answer to their major problem.

(Now, let me explain the details of this.) Stark said as the information set in. (First: I have only chosen five successors for these regions since there are no Stark Enterprise facilities in Russia, South America or the Middle East. Second: I have chosen all of you based upon extensive background and psychological research. All of you are considered good, honest, hard-working individuals who will not abuse your positions for any measure of self-interest. Three: Each of you will be responsible for your individual regions, in all that entails. This means, if you accept, you will be the owners and CEO's of these regions. They will be yours to do with as you please. And Four: Since you are a type of Board of Directors, all of you will be required to attend monthly meetings, via satellite tele-conferencing, to communicate with each other to keep yourselves informed about any and all new developments regarding your individual regions. Aside from that, what you do is your own business. Also, there is one final addendum.)

Just then, Pepper Pots walked up behind Kaoru and set a leather bound folder in front of him and opened it, setting a pen down on the paper and stepping back. Miyabi noticed that each of the other successors appeared to have someone else with them, handing them a folder as well.

(I am planning to announce my retirement one week from today, Eastern Standard New York time.) Stark explained. (The folders that my trusted assistants have placed in front of you are the legal documents stating that I am handing over controlling interest of your particular region to each of you. The five facilities in North America to Simon, the five facilities in Europe to Marceau, the four facilities in Africa to Ayo, the four facilities in Australia to Nick, and the seven facilities in Asia to Kaoru. By signing these documents now, you will have immediate control of all assets and resources connected to these facilities for a full week before it is announced to the world. I know that some of you have college and other graduate studies pending, however, this is something that should be given serious consideration. And knowing the type of people you are, I am sure you will make the right decision.)

With that, Tony Stark's face vanished from the main screen, leaving five young man staring back at each other.

Kaoru watched as two of them, Marceau and Nick, signed right away, their video monitors blinking out. Ayo was next, followed a couple minutes later by Simon.

Once they had signed and vanished from the main screen, only Kaoru was left.

The young Japanese man stared at the legal documents, unmoving, as if he were afraid of them.

To be honest, he was unsure about what to do.

Stark had dropped a heck of a bomb in their laps. And from the expressions on all of their faces, they were all finding out about this at the exact same time. While the others had chosen to accept the offer, Kaoru had yet to do so. And he was wondering if he should.

"Kaoru-sama?" Aoi asked softly, placing her hands on his arm as if to offer him some comfort.

"Aoi... what do I do?" he asked, obviously upset by all this. "I mean... the Stark Enterprise Asian Region? It's... it's more than I could have ever hoped to achieve!"

"I know." she said. "But Stark-san did say that he had complete confidence in you."

"But... this is just so sudden!" he gasped.

"There is an upside to this." Miyabi suddenly said.

"Upside?" Kaoru asked, eager to know what it was.

"Really?" Aoi asked, also wanting to know.

"Yes. If you take control of Stark's Asian Region now... the Sakuraba family will have no choice but to see you as worthy of Aoi-sama." Miyabi explained.

Kaoru's eyes shot wide open at that.

"You mean..." Aoi gasped, hoping this meant what she thought it would.

"It would mean... that Aoi-sama's family would no longer try to engage her to another suitor, and you would no longer have to hide from a potential scandal. You would be free to express your love for each other without fear." she said with a confident smile.

Before Aoi could say anything, Kaoru quickly snatched up the pen and signed his name to the documents.

Sufficed to say, he was sold.

"Excuse me?" Miyabi said to Pepper. "Would it be possible to have a copy of these documents?"

"That would be up to Kaoru-dono now." Pepper said, looking at the young man.

"Uh... what for, Miyabi-san?" Kaoru asked the mauve-haired woman.

"To show to the Sakuraba family as proof of your newfound status and wealth." Miyabi explained.

"Then yes. I'll permit the copies to be made for Miyabi-san." he said to Pepper.

"Understood, sir. I'll be back with the copies in just a few minutes." Pepper said as she scooped up the leather folder. She paused before heading out the door. "Oh, Kaoru-dono."

"Yes?"

"These are for you as well." she said, taking a small wooden box from a small table sitting in the back of the conference room and handing it to him.

"Huh? What's this?"

"Your new pass cards, bank card, and new financial information." Pepper said as she bowed then turned and walked out.

"My what?" he asked, obviously confused.

Kaoru set the box on the table and then opened it. Inside were two metallic cards, one silver the other gold, with the Stark 'S' logo on it. Next to that was a universal banking card that sat on top of a small cream-colored envelop.

Kaoru took the envelop and opened it, finding a letter inside.

(Dear Kaoru,

If you are reading this letter, it means you have accepted my offer and are now the CEO of the Stark Asian region. The three cards I have left you are very important. The banking card can be used at any ATM, bank, or business like a debit card. The total amount of your new fortune, and it is yours by legal right now, is written on the back of this letter. The two metal cards are even more important. Please pick them up and place your thumb over the logo. But make sure only YOU pick them up.)

Kaoru set the letter down and picked up the two metal cards, holding one in each hand, his thumb over the logos. The two cards seemed to glow and hum slightly, then stopped. Kaoru and the others looked confused. Kaoru went back to the letter.

(If you have done as I instructed, the two metal cards have now scanned your DNA via your thumb. This means that only you will be able to use these cards to access all levels of your new facilities. Special DNA scanners have also been installed in the facilities to allow you unlimited access via the cards. The silver card accesses every floor and room in the building itself. The gold card accesses the floors below street level. These lower levels are for you and you alone. Take good care of your new responsibility, Kaoru-dono.

Sincerely, Anthony Stark, former CEO and owner of Stark Enterprises.)

Kaoru looked at Aoi slightly confused, and then turned over the letter.

"Ooooooooooooooh." Kaoru gasped as he suddenly fell to the floor.

"KAORU-SAMA!" Aoi cried out as she rushed to his side.

"What happened?" Miyabi asked as she picked up the letter and turned it over.

Her eyes went wide before she too passed out after staring at the incredibly large bank account that Kaoru now possessed. An amount that was in dollars, not yen, and as such, ridiculously high.

"Oh. I see he read the back of the letter." Pepper Pots said as she suddenly reentered the room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone liked this first chapter of my first ever Ai Yori Aoshi/Iron Man crossover.

Before anyone starts to flame me and wanting me off, I already got permission from Gunman, the original author. I even wrote a Chapter 3. (*Mumbles* with his help of course) This is what he sent me about the characters that will become Tony's legacy.

Just so people know, Ayo is Nigerian meaning happiness. Marceau is Latin meaning hammer. I chose this name because it sounded the most European. Also, 'Simon West' is intentionally named for Simon Williams, aka Wonder Man, who in the comics was a rival businessman of Tony Stark's before he became the ionic-powered Wonder Man.

The original material for this story came from the idea that Aoi's family wanted their daughter to be engaged to a person of wealth and status, despite what Aoi wanted and what she wanted was to be with Kaoru. But since Kaoru had left Hanabishi he didn't really have anything that could be offered to her in that way.

So, in order to give this story substance/plot I decided to make Kaoru a successor to Tony Stark's company. But since running a major industrial corporation would be difficult and all, I chose to lessen the burden by dividing up Stark Enterprises into Regions and giving each Region its own CEO and owner.

Hope that makes sense to everyone. By doing this, I am freeing up Kaoru to spend more time with Aoi than he would have if he took over ALL of Stark Enterprises.

Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed the story and will bless me with lots of reviews.

Next Chapter: Kaoru and the others find out they have also inherited the Iron Man legacy.


	2. Chapter 2

Originally by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Ai Yori Aoshi or Iron Man

Summary: Kaoru and the others learn more about their respecting regions, but also about the Legacy that they have been entrusted with.

GH-Man: First off, in case you missed it, I mentioned that this story began at Chapter 53, which is in Volume 6 of the manga. So at this point Aoi's father isn't so accepting of her relationship with Kaoru, since he didn't have anything at that point. Secondly, I haven't read the last volume. It isn't out where I am.

TerraBull: All your questions will be answered in this next chapter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2

**Iron Legacy**

It was early evening when both Kaoru and Aoi got back to the Sakuraba Mansion. And naturally, both Tina and Taeko were happy to see them.

"NYAHAHAHAHA!" Tina cried out, drunk already and it wasn't even 9:30.

"Tina, don't you think you've had a little too much to drink?" Kaoru asked.

"Ahhhhh, gimme a break! You don't know how worried I was!"

"That's right, senpai!"

"First Land-lady-san disappears, then you-- it was scary!"

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"We didn't mean to worry you." Aoi said.

"But where did Manager-san get to?" Tina asked.

"Yes. You arrived in a taxi." Taeko said.

"Well... actually that's what we wanted to tell you." Kaoru said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(SAKURABA ESTATE)

"For what reason have you refused to bring Aoi home?" Mr Sakuraba asked from across his desk.

"A very important one." Miyabi replied as she set a folder down in front of the man.

The older man picked up the file and opened it.

For several quiet minutes he read over the documents, his eyebrows arching every minute.

"Is this for real?" he asked, eager to know.

"It is. I was present for the entire affair. These are copies of the real documentations."

"Tell me what happened."

"Aoi-sama and I were heading back to the Estate when we encountered Kaoru Hanabishi, just as he was intercepted by a group of dark suited agents working for Stark Enterprises. They were lead by a woman named Pepper Pots, who insisted that Kaoru-dono accompany them. Aoi-sama was naturally distressed at this and rushed to his side before I could stop her. Once Ms Pots said that Kaoru-dono was not in any trouble, but requested that he come with them, I insisted that both Aoi-sama and I accompany him."

"Why didn't you just leave and bring Aoi back here?"

"She absolutely refused. Anything short of physically removing her from Kaoru-dono's side would not have worked. And I was not about to harm her under any circumstances."

Mr Sakuraba nodded at that.

"We were taken to Tokyo where Stark Enterprises Asian branch headquarters was located. It was there via tele-communication conference that we were introduced to Mr Anthony Stark, CEO and owner of all 25 Stark Enterprise facilities world-wide. Mr Stark then explained that he was planning to retire and wanted to ensure that his company was well taken care of. To that effect, he divided his company into five regions where these facilities were located, and gave them to five specific individuals. As a type of Board of Directors."

"Which regions and whom are these individuals?"

Miyabi took in a deep breath. "Five facilities in North America to an American named Simon West. Five facilities in Europe to a Frenchman named Marceau Verdant. Four facilities in Africa to a man named Ayo Kwami. Four facilities in Australia to a man named Nick Duneland. And seven facilities in the Asian region to Kaoru-dono." she explained, from memory, in one breath.

"Hmm. So of these five successors, Kaoru Hanabishi received more than the others."

"Per person, but yes."

"And these facilities are to be owned by these men?"

"Complete proprietorship. And as of right now, they are the new owners and the CEO's of their specific regions."

"And which number was Kaoru to sign these?"

"Last."

"He hesitated." he mused. "Why?"

"I believe the sense of responsibility was a little overwhelming to him."

"Yet he signed. Why?"

"I... uh... gave him a little push." she confessed.

"Push?"

"I... suggested... that taking control of the Stark Asian Region would be a good way for Aoi-sama's family to... approve of their relationship."

"I see." he mused. "You used his love for Aoi to make him take the reigns of leadership."

"Yes." she said, obviously ashamed of manipulating Kaoru like that.

"And what method did Stark-san use to select these successors?"

"According to him, an extensive psychological research initiative. Started years ago. He chose them because they were all honest, hard-working individuals who would not abuse their positions." she said, almost word for word what Stark said.

"Not exactly characteristics of worldly businessmen, but... if what you say is true, then Kaoru is much more worthy of Aoi than he was previous."

"Yes, sir."

Mr Sakuraba smiled at that. This meant that his daughter would marry well... though another part of him felt saddened at that.

_Aoi loves this boy. Fortune or not, company or not, she loves him. Is this sentimentality I wonder? She would have chosen Kaoru for love, not wealth or status_. _She has made that quite clear. _Sigh_. Perhaps I need to rethink this whole thing. _

"Miyabi."

"Sir?"

"Was there anything else?"

"Yes, sir. Mr Stark is going to announce his retirement to the world in one weeks time. Of course, by then Kaoru-dono and the other successors will already be in control of their regional facilities."

"Very well. Return to the mansion and continue to keep an eye on things."

"Yes, sir."

Once Miyabi was out of his office and back to the mansion, Mr Sakuraba leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

_Aoi would have married Kaoru even though he had nothing. Kaoru signed these documents in order to gain our approval for him to be with Aoi._ He thought with a deep, saddened sigh. _While I am pleased that Aoi will be well taken care of, it is obvious that she would have been happy any way. I promise you, Aoi-chan, I will make this up to you!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(SAKURABA SUMMER MANSION)

"YOU MEAN YOU INHERITED THE ENTIRE COMPANY?" Tina shouted.

"NO! Just the... Asian Region." Kaoru said as he backed away.

"Which is how big, senpai?" Taeko asked.

"Oh... just... seven facilities."

"In Tokyo, Osaka, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Beijing, Singapore, and India." Aoi explained.

"So... you're rich?" Tina asked.

"Oh, you could say that." Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"YYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! PARTY TIME!!!"

"TINA!" Kaoru chided his friend.

It was nearly an hour later when Miyabi got back, and Tina was still going strong, keeping up the group for celebration. However right when she got through the door, the phone rang. She picked it up and answered.

"Sakuraba Mansion, this is Miyabi Kagurazaki the manager of... OH! Yes, Mr Stark. Of course." she said, pulling away to shout for Kaoru. "KAORU-DONO!"

"Miyabi-san?" the boy gasped as he pulled away from his drunken friend and went into the hallway.

"Phone call!" she shouted, practically in his face as he turned the corner.

"Oh, thank you."

While Kaoru answered the phone Miyabi went back into the living room to help calm Tina down.

"Hello?"

(Kaoru, my Japanese successor.)

"Uh... Mr Stark?"

(That's right, son. I was hoping to talk to you tomorrow. Could you come in to the Tokyo branch headquarters about 10:00, your time?)

"Tomorrow? Uh..." he said, looking at his watch. "Sure. Would you mind if I brought some friends along. I just told my housemates about my inheriting Stark Asia from you."

(The meeting is for you and you alone. But I can have Pepper give them a tour of the facilities if you want.)

"That'll work."

(Good. I'm sure you'll find Pepper a good assistant.)

"Assistant?"

(Yes. She's one of my most trusted associates, and since you are now the owner of the majority of the Stark Enterprise facilities, she'll help you get acclimated to your new position.)

"Oh. Okay."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow morning, your time. Use the gold security card in your personal elevator and it will take you to the lower levels of your headquarters. From there, you will be directed.)

"Alright, then. Tomorrow morning at ten. Thank you."

(No. Thank you, Kaoru-san.)

The line went dead as Kaoru hung up the phone and went back to the living room, where Tina had become so blitzed she was groping Miyabi.

"Will you stop that!" Miyabi shouted as she struggled to get her boobs out of Tina's hands.

"Oh, come on, we're all girls here." Tina giggled as she slung her chin over Miyabi's shoulder.

"Oh boy!" Kaoru groaned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(STARK TOKYO, 9:50 AM.)

The five people walked into the lobby of the large and high-tech looking building. There they were met by a certain red haired woman in a business suit.

"Kaoru-san. Welcome back."

"Thank you, Ms Pots." Kaoru said. "You already know Aoi-chan and Miyabi-san. These two are my classmates and friends: Tina Foster and Taeko Minazuki."

"I'm pleased to meet you."

"Thank you."

"Damn, Kaoru! You mean you own this place?" Tina gasped at the size of the complex, and this was just the lobby.

"And six other major facilities. This is simply the headquarters for the Asian branches." Pepper said.

"I was wondering if you could give them a tour of this place. Mr Stark said that he wanted to talk to me about something important." Kaoru said.

Pepper gave him a knowing smile, as if she knew what Tony was going to talk to him about.

"Of course. Tony called me last night about this. This way please. We need to run you through security to get your passes." Pepper said.

Miyabi found herself dragging both Tina and Taeko behind her. Tina to make sure she didn't cause any trouble, Taeko to make sure she didn't break anything.

"I'll see you all later, alright?" Kaoru said.

"Very well, Kaoru-kun." Aoi said, bowing.

"Of course, Kaoru-dono." Miyabi said.

"Right. See ya later, Kaoru." Tina said.

"Good luck with your meeting, Senpai." Taeko said.

Kaoru smiled as he watched them go, then headed over to the single elevator that was marked especially for him.

He used his gold security card to access the elevator, and then inserted it into a small slot on the left hand side of the elevator. The normal buttons were on the right side of the elevator.

The elevator suddenly went down and within a few seconds stopped at the intended floor.

The doors opened and Kaoru stepped out into what looked like a high-tech laboratory. The catwalk he was on stretched around the upper part of the lab, three metal stairs spread around the catwalk leading down to the convention-center sized room. Taking the stairway that was right in front of him Kaoru walked down to the large lab and just stared at the impressive assemblance of machines and tools that lay around it. He noticed at the far wall there were ten large, human-sized tubes that were side-by-side each other.

He then walk over to what looked like an active computer monitor.

Suddenly, the monitor fizzled and static turned into an image of an older man with a trim beard.

"Mr Stark?"

(Hello, Kaoru. Right on time too.)

"Thank you. But what is this place?"

(The Iron Works, where I created my greatest invention, and a powerful legacy.)

"Legacy?"

"_**The Iron Man Legacy!**_" a digitalized voice said.

"What? Who was that?" Kaoru asked, looking around the lab, a little panicked.

(That was HOMER) Stark said.

"HOMER?"

"_**Heuristically Operative Matrix Emulation Rostrum.**_" the voice said as a holographic image of a featureless human body, which looked like a man actually.

(Status, HOMER?)

"_**I am functioning within normal parameters. How are you today, Anthony?**_"

(I've been better.)

"What is all this about? What is this, Iron Man Legacy, you mentioned?" Kaoru asked.

(The ultimate reason I wanted you and the others to inherit my company.) Tony said.

"Huh?"

(Years ago when I first took over control of Stark Enterprises, I ended up kidnapped by a group of renegade scientists called Advanced Idea Mechanics. AIM for short. They wanted me to use my technology in order to create a powerful weapons system for them. With the aid of a scientist named Yin Sen I created a special suit of armor in order to escape our captors. Though Dr Yin Sen died in the attempt, the armor he and I created became the basis for these.)

Suddenly, the ten metal tubes that were against the far wall, hissed and started to open, steam and smoke billowing out of them. Kaoru gasped when he saw that within each of the tubes. For within each tube was what appeared to be a suit of armor. The design was basically the same for each one, with the two slits for the eyes and one for the mouth, and either a circle or triangle on it's chest. Kaoru moved towards them and stared at each of them, all of the tubes individually labeled with different names over the heads of the suits themselves.

The first one was the slickest of the armors, red and gold, and simply labeled: Iron Man Armor.

The second one was dark gray and white, visually equipt with all kinds of weapons on it's shoulders and wrists. It was labeled: War Machine Armor.

The third one was a red and silver model with an upside down triangle on it's chest, but the additions to this armor were different than the others, as it was also equipt with a red horned samurai helmet and a pair of swords strapped to it's hip. It was labeled: Scarlet Samurai Armor, and reminded Kaoru of the character Ryo the Wildfire from the old Ronin Warriors cartoon show.

The fourth one looked like it was equipt for underwater activity, as it was equipt with a heavy suit and bubble dome that Kaoru recognized as part of the hardsuits some divers used for deep sea exploring. That, and the label said: Hydro Armor.

The fifth one looked like the Iron Man suit, except the design was sleeker, with a larger backpack on it and no mouth slit. It was labeled: Space Armor.

The sixth one looked like the Iron Man armor, except it was a dark blue/black color. It was labeled: Stealth Armor.

The seventh one was the strangest of the group. It looked like there was supposed to be something else inside it as the middle section was hollowed out. Almost like it was supposed to fit over the other armors. Kaoru could only imagine what it's full size would be once worn, easily twice the size and height as normal. It was labeled: Hulkbuster Armor.

The eighth one was a strange blue, red and silver color, with a thicker high-tech looking belt than the other armors. It was labeled: Magma Armor.

The ninth one was colored blue and silver and had a pair of strange devices on it's arms and belt. It was labeled: Arctic Armor.

The tenth one was a bulkier armor than the Iron Man armor, particularly around the chest, but not so big as the Hulkbuster. It was labeled: SKIN Armor.

Naturally, Kaoru's reaction was to be expected.

"What... I don't... this is..."

"_**Impressed**_?" HOMER asked.

"Well... yeah... I mean... you want me to wear these suits?" he asked.

(If you so choose.) Stark said. (While I trust my company to your hands, I further trust you with these armored suits. The purpose of which is enable a person to survive in any environment in order to help those people who find themselves in situations where a single individual can access but would take many to achieve.)

Kaoru looked at the man on the monitor for a second.

"Huh?" he gasped, not fully understanding what he was being told.

(Basically, you will be able to be a superhero, using the power of the armor in order to help people.)

"Oh. I see." he said. _That actually makes sense. _

(That was what I originally created all these armors for after I escaped from AIM. Since then, I have upgraded and improved the armors to be superior to my previous ones.)

"And you're giving me these armors... but what about the others? You gave them armored suits like these too?"

(Of course. There are ten suits based in the different branches main headquarters, and three suits in the other branch facilities.)

"So that means there are ten suits here... and three suits each in the Osaka, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Beijing, Singapore, and India branches?" Kaoru asked.

(Yes. Each one in their own Iron Works that are safely hidden and can only be accessed by you. And the same goes for the other successors in America, Africa, Australia and Europe.)

"Guess that makes sense." Kaoru mused to himself. "So... on top of being Stark Enterprises new Board of Directors... we're also this... Iron Man Legion?"

(If you want to call it that, yes. Whether you use these armors or not is your choice. HOMER is capable of maintaining and even updating the armors and Iron Works. This lab is fully automated and equipt with tools that can create any specialized armor you require.)

Kaoru's head turned to the side at hearing that.

"Any type of armor?" he asked.

(Yes.) Stark said.

"And... they can be built to accommodate... anyone?"

"_**Yes**_." HOMER said.

"And you can build more armored suits if necessary?"

"_**Did you have something specific in mind?**_" HOMER asked.

"Hmm. HOMER... can I ask you few questions?"

"_**Of course Kaoru Hanabishi**_."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone accepts this as a suitable Christmas present. I was kinda rushed into finishing this, so I hope everyone enjoys it.

And I hope everyone recognized the armors that I mentioned in the main branch headquarters. They are basically all the same for each region of the world.

And as always, drop me a review telling me how much you liked this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Originally by Gunman with my thanks.

Also as everyone knows, I do not own Aoi Yori Aoshi nor Iron Man.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Kaoru and HOMER were talking armors in the Iron Works, a dark-skinned man attired in military dress, actually that of a U.S. Marine Corps uniform, walked into the lobby of Stark Asia. He walked up to the receptionist, who smiled as he arrived.

"Good morning, Mr. Rhodes." the Asian woman said.

"Good morning. Is Ms. Potts in?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir. Shall I call her and tell her you've arrived?" she said.

"Thank you." he replied.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Pepper was in Kaoru's office, with the rest of his friends, when the call came in. Flipping open her cell phone she took the call.

"Yes? He's here? I'll be right down." She said as the group looked at her. "Forgive me but a friend of the company is here."

"A friend?" Miyabi asked.

"Jim Rhodes." Pepper said. "He used to be Mr. Stark's bodyguard. Please wait here, I'll be right back." she said and went down to meet Jim.

CRASH!

Miyabi looked over at Taeko and Tina who were trying to piece together a now broken priceless vase in Kaoru's office. Aoi was trying to console them.

Miyabi sweat dropped as she mumbled, "Hurry back."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once she had arrived in the lobby, she ran up and leapt into the man's arms.

"RHODEY!" She shouted as he caught her in his arms and spun her around and around, before setting her down as she kissed him on the cheek. "Oh it's so good to see you!"

"You too Pepper." he said. "So, where is he? This Kaoru guy?"

"In the 'Iron Works'. Tony's showing him the armor." she said as he nodded. "And let me guess: you're going to introduce yourself to him?"

"Have to. He's my new boss after all."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Kaoru was talking about a new design to the War Machine armor.

(So you really don't want to wear it?) Tony asked, staring at the War Machine armor specs.

"If this armor was worn by your friend, James Rhodes, then it wouldn't be right to wear it. Kaoru said.

(I see.) Tony said. (I'm glad I chose you as one of my heirs.)

"Thank you sir," said Kaoru. "What you've given me is the opportunity of a lifetime, in more ways than one."

(What do you mean?)

"I mean.... I'll finally be able to be with my fiancée."

(Oh? Please, explain.)

"Our families arranged for us to be married when we were younger. But I left a few years ago because I couldn't take their rather... ruthless views of how things were supposed to be. I didn't have anything to offer Aoi since I was cast out of the Hanabishi family, so marriage to Aoi-chan was impossible. So... being given all this... enables me to achieve the only thing I've ever been thankful to my family for."

(So I guess I should consider myself lucky that you gave up being a Hanabishi, then.) Tony said.

"I guess so." he said as he looked back to the armor. "Now, about this War Machine armor for Mr. Rhodes..." he said as the elevator opened up, and Tony saw James Rhodes walked out of the car.

(Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear.) He said as Kaoru turned around to see the man. (Have a nice flight Rhodey?)

"As good as any," the Marine said. "So you're Kaoru Hanabishi? Nice to meet you, I'm Jim Rhodes your new bodyguard."

"Wait, my bodyguard?" Kaoru gasped, not even bothering to ask how the man knew Japanese. "Shouldn't you be in New York with Mr. Stark?"

(Rhodey already knows what's going to happen when I make my announcement. I wanted him in Asia to help you.) Tony stated.

"But what about the others? I mean, wouldn't they need help too?" Kaoru asked.

"They do. But you have the 'lion's share' of the company." Rhodey said, "So you would need the most help in running it."

Kaoru nodded, understanding. "That would explain Ms Potts being here."

"Exactly. So what are you working on?" Rhodey asked.

"I was thinking about modifying this War Machine armor for.... someone else to wear." he said, indicating the schematics for a green and gold armored suit with matching weapons, like the shoulder canon and the gattling guns. (1)

"Someone else?" Rhodey asked.

"When I first found out about the armors, I knew that I couldn't be a hero 24/7 while I was running the company. Even the Asian branches." Kaoru said. "So I figured I would create armor for the one person I figured I could trust with it."

"Oh? And who is that?" Rhodey said.

"Well.... HOMER, show him." Kaoru said.

"**Yes, Kaoru**." the AI said as he brought up the image.

Rhodey gasped when he say it. "Seriously?"

"Oh yes." Kaoru said. "If nothing else, Aoi-chan would be well-protected as well."

Rhodey looked at Kaoru and smiled. "You do know that to make the suits work properly, you need special body suits to connect every muscle to the actuation servos of the armor."

Kaoru blushed. "I do. I just hope she doesn't mind."

"You just want to see her in a skin-tight outfit." Rhodey smiled.

Kaoru didn't blush at that. "I've seen her figure before, thank you."

"Well, let's get you checked out for the armor itself." Rhodey said.

HOMER took new up-to-date measurements and manufactured new bodysuits. Both suits were black with the Stark logo printed on the left side of the chest.

(You both look good.) Tony said as the pair suited up. (I'll leave you in Rhodey's capable hands and see you at the press conference in six days.) Tony said as his video monitor blinked out.

"Well, that was brief." Kaoru said. "Is he always like that?"

"Some times. You get used to his abruptly leaving after a while." Rhodey said.

"With him being Iron Man?"

"Yes. With any luck, you won't have the same problem."

"Incoming call from Ms Potts!" HOMER said as the speaker came live with her voice.

(Kaoru! I think you'd better come up to your office. ASAP!) Pepper said over the speaker before a crash sounded and cut off the sound.

"Uh-oh!" Kaoru said as he raced up the stairs to the elevator as Rhodey grabbed a rifle from a small weapons case where the Iron Man armors were next to.

The pair took the elevator back up to Kaoru's office, Rhodey emerging first with his rifle drawn and aiming it all over the large office, only to find Pepper and a quartet of women there, the office looked like someone had either attacked it, or had a party.

"What's going on up here?" Kaoru shouted, emerging from behind Rhodey.

The women stared at the pair of men, decked out in their black bodysuits, which left nothing to the imagination. The second Aoi saw Kaoru, she blushed and fainted. Miyabi, Tina and Taeko merely blushed, and Pepper had an amused smirk on her face.

"What the..." Taeko gasped.

"Kaoru?" Tine gasped.

"What the hell are you wearing?!!" Miyabi shouted.

"I'll explain later." Kaoru said as he scooped up Aoi and placed her on the couch. "Now, what happened here?" he asked, looking at what used to be his office. His desk was covered in water, one of his curtains looked singed, there were two overturned plants, and three of the pictures on the right side of the office were smashed.

"It looks like a war-zone!" Rhodey said.

"And who are you?" Miyabi shouted, and then pointed at the gun. "And where did you get that?"

"Captain James Rhodes. U.S. Marine Corps. I'm Kaoru Hanabishi's new bodyguard sent over from Stark Enterprises by Tony Stark himself." the dark-skinned man introduced.

"He's the man I went to meet earlier." Pepper said. "As to your question, Mr. Hanabishi, well... it started when Tina-san trying to use your phone to order some takeout, then Taeko-san tried to get something from the mini-bar, she tripped, accidentally drenched the electrical plug, which sparked and set the drapes on fire. Miyabi kept Aoi from getting hurt. But then Tina grabbed the potted plants to douse the fire, and knocked out three of the pictures. And when I tried to call you, Taeko tripped with a bottle of water and knocked me away from my phone, and got me wet as well."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Taeko said again and again, bowing like crazy.

Rhodey looked at Kaoru. "You're friends?"

"My roommates." Kaoru replied with a sigh. "Uh, Ms Potts..."

"I've called maintenance and housekeeping. And I'm having an interior decorator coming to replace what was damaged." Pepper said.

"Okay, okay, okay. Miyabi-san, would you please make sure Tina and Taeko don't do anything until I get back. I'm going to go change and then I'll take everyone home. We'll talk about the reception party later."

"Party?" Tina perked up. "What party?"

"My coming out party for when I take over the Stark Asia companies." he said, before adding. "It's not that kind of coming out, Tina!"

"Uh.... are we invited?" Taeko asked sheepishly.

Miyabi's first impulse was 'no', but Kaoru smiled.

"Of course you can come. We'll be out in an open area, no enclosed space." Kaoru said, making Pepper and Miyabi sigh happily.

"Alright then." Rhodey. "If you'll excuse us, ladies?"

The pair took the elevator back down to the Iron Work, got changed, went back up to the office, and Kaoru carried Aoi back to the waiting cars while both Miyabi and Rhodey watched both Tina and Taeko.

Pepper just looked around the office as housekeeping and maintenance arrived to do the clean up.

I guess Kaoru doesn't need enemies to keep his life interesting. Pepper thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back at the Sakuraba Mansion, Kaoru was cooking dinner while Miyabi was scolding both Tina and Taeko for nearly destroying Kaoru's office. Aoi was still asleep on the couch.

Kaoru had asked Pepper and Rhodey to dinner, but they had to take a rain check. But while he was making dinner, Kaoru was thinking about his life, as it had gone from one extreme to another in just a few short years.

Meanwhile, Aoi, mostly having overheard the arguing Miyabi, woke up and found herself on the couch in their home.

"Lady Aoi, are you alright?" Miyabi asked, coming over to the young woman, who slowly started to sit up as she looked at her guardian.

"Was Kaoru-sama dressed in a bodysuit or was I dreaming that?" Aoi asked.

"That was no dream Lady Aoi," Miyabi said as Aoi blushed a rose pink.

"My Kaoru-sama looked good in that, didn't he?" she asked as Miyabi just nodded. Just then the scents of dinner began wafting into the common room. "Who's making dinner?"

"Kaoru-dono is." she said, knowing Taeko couldn't and Tina wouldn't.

That said, Aoi got up and immediately walked in to the kitchen.

Inside, Kaoru was working his magic. He still remembered some old recipes from his friends and colleagues, and even some western dishes that Tina had introduced him too.

"Dinner will be ready in a min…" he said as he turned thinking he was going to see Miyabi but he saw Aoi."Are you alright Aoi-chan?"

"Yes, I am fine." she answered.

"I'm glad." he said as Aoi came over to help him finish. "Aoi-chan, I have a proposition for you." He was putting food on platters.

"What is it, Kaoru-sama?"

"I want to announce our engagement at the press conference next week." he said, making Aoi gasp and smile. "Your parents might see me as worthy now."

"But Kaoru-sama... does that matter?" she asked.

"It does, actually. I am no longer a Hanabishi, so I'm not worried about that, but what I do want is the approval of the family of the woman I love so much."

A sharp cough caught the pair's attention. "Kaoru-dono, I believe that I have the solution to your problem." Miyabi said.

"Any help would be great!" Kaoru said.

"Lady Aoi's father already knows about your receiving Stark Asia." she said.

"He does?" Aoi asked.

"Yes. The copies of the documents that I asked Ms Potts for were given to your father so that he would approve of your engagement." she explained.

"He did?" Kaoru asked. "Okay! But.... what now?"

"Well.... it would help if you had something appropriate to wear for the acceptance announcement." Miyabi said.

"Hmm." Kaoru mused, before pulling out his cell phone to call up Pepper. "Ms. Potts? It's Kaoru. Yeah, I'm going to need some help for the announcement ceremony. Hold on," he said as he held the phone away from his ear. "Aoi-chan? Would you like to go with me to get some clothes?"

Aoi actually beamed at the thought of dressing her beloved. "Of course, Kaoru-sama."

"Great," he talked back into the phone. "She's willing to go with us, alright. *Giggle* oh very funny. Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then. 10:00. Goodbye." He hung up as Miyabi looked at him with her head cocked to the side.

"What was that giggle about?" Miyabi asked.

"She said 'it would be great to have a woman's perspective'." Kaoru said.

"Well, it is only appropriate that you will be taking your fiancée with you."

Then he set the table with Aoi's help and they all had a great dinner.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Pepper and Rhodey showed up the next day in an SUV and took Kaoru and Aoi to the finest suit and tuxedo shop in the city. Miyabi also went with them, wanting to accompany Aoi as well as add her two cents worth. While they were at the store, Kaoru tried on dozens of different suits and outfits, from Japan, China, America and even Italy. He had never worn such expensive clothing before, and a small part of him absently wondered how he could afford all this, before remembering that he was now rich.

The quartet were happy to give their advice, even to their own amusement. Once the suits and one of the tuxedos were bought, they left the store. But as they did, they had little way of knowing that they were being photographed.

'Soon, very soon, Hanabishi.' the man thought. 'Soon, we will meet.'

TBC

Notes: 1. Think Iron Lantern.

To Terra Bull: There are 5 different branches of 'Stark Enterprises' I'm sure you read the reason why in the last chapter. I would think Tony would get to watch over his successors making sure they are doing a good job. Oh yes, there will be villains and some S.H.I.E.L.D Agents in the next chapters, you'll just have to wait and see. Also, Rhodey's in this chapter as well as Kaoru's bodyguard, also I have talked with Gunman and he told me that the 'Iron Lantern' armor will be going to Miyabi to act as Aoi's bodyguard and Kaoru's also when War Machine or Jim are not around to protect him. I hope that answers your questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**IRON KAORU**

Chapter 4

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In the Sakuraba summer house, Kaoru was in his own room and about to go to bed when he heard a voice out of the shadows.

"Mr. Hanabishi?"

Kaoru spun around as a man emerged from the shadows. He was a black man with no hair, a black goatee, a brown right eye, and a black eye patch over his left eye. He was dressed in a black bodysuit, boots, gloves and a trench coat.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked, keeping his guard up.

"My name's General Nick Fury, commander of the Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-enforcement Division, or S.H.I.E.L.D." He said, causing Kaoru to relax a bit, since Mr Stark had mentioned he used to work with this agency. "I hear you are one of Stark's new 'Iron Men'."

"Yes sir, I am." Kaoru said. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"I'm here to tell you about an attack that's going to happen on you in the near future." Fury said.

"An attack?" Kaoru paled.

"Yes. My people have discovered that you're inheriting Stark Asia has been leaked, and someone is going to make a move to take it from you. By force is nothing else." he said as he pulled a cigar from his inside coat pocket. "Because you have the largest in assets, we believe you'll be the first to be hit."

"But...how? I mean... Mr Stark didn't tell anyone...unless... a spy?"

"You guess right." Fury smiled. "We don't know who this person is, though we have a few leads. But you don't need to worry about that right now. I have someone coming to help you."

"You don't think Capt. Rhodes can't protect me?"

"Jim Rhodes is a great Marine but even he can't be everywhere at the same time." Kaoru nodded.

"She'll be here first thing in morning." Fury said.

"Wait, isn't that a little early? The announcement is in the next 6 days." Kaoru said.

Fury got up and headed to him. "Kid, you're already targeted." he said in a serious tone.

Kaoru sighed, succumbing to his fate. "I'll have to tell the others. Who's my new employee?"

"Her name's Wanda Maximoff also known as the Scarlet Witch." Fury said, handing him a picture of her.

The woman was beautiful. She had long curly auburn hair, blue eyes and dressed like what he remembered as a gypsy.

'Aoi-chan and the others are not going to like this.' "Alright, will she know where to go?"

"She'll meet you at Stark Asia." He said as he headed for the door to leave.

"Alright, I'll be there General Fury."

Fury nodded and departed from the room, making sure no one saw him.

'I hope she can protect me.' Kaoru thought before he finished getting ready for bed.

The next morning, Karou was sleeping in because he had a late class, but he knew he had to go in to Stark Asia that morning. He woke up to the sound on a truck's door slamming. "Huh?" He said and checked his clock, he was in a T-shirt and sweatpants. He slipped on his slippers and headed outside to see what was going on.

He had seen a moving van and some of the girls welcoming a new 'family' member home. She was a young girl with a nice tan (a result of her being outside all the time) brown eyes and black hair. She was dressed in a school uniform, a jacket and a beret. She was also carrying her bag.

"Welcome home Chika-chan." Taeko said. Chika dropped her bag and hugged her cousin before she saw Kaoru, and quickly ran to him.

"ONI-SAN!" She shouted and grabbed him around the waist in a tight hug.

"Chika-chan!" Kaoru laughed happily.

They hugged tightly and he helped her with her things before James Rhodes arrived in a car to pick up Kaoru. While he waited for Kaoru to dress, he watched as the others informed Chika about Kaoru's inheritance.

She was naturally shocked and excited for her oni-san.

Once Kaoru was fully dressed (shirt, slacks, boots and jacket) Rhodey took him to Stark Asia where their new employee was waiting to meet the new boss. Though, Rhodey was a little hesitant to see her again. "Is there a reason you're nervous?" Kaoru asked as Rhodey drove towards Stark Asia HQ.

"You mean you're not?" Kaoru looked questioningly at the dark-skinned man.

"Fury didn't tell you about Wanda?"

"Only that she was coming, and what she looked like."

"Wanda is known as the Scarlet Witch for a reason. Her hex powers are magic. She can do just about anything with them. Anything you can imagine. Even alter the very fabric of reality. Not a lady you want to piss off."

"And... did you?"

"I didn't. Let's just say I'm glad I wasn't the last guy who dumped her."

"Why? What happened to him?"

Rhodey sighed before answering. "Imagine the worst thing you wouldn't do to your worst enemy, and multiply it by ten."

While that didn't answer Karou's question, it did give him a fairly good explanation as to why she had been sent by Fury to help him.

Within minutes, the pair arrived at Stark Asia, where Pepper Potts was outside to meet them.

"Good morning Karou-kun," she said with a bow.

"Pepper-chan." Kaoru said as he got out of the car. "Is our guest here?"

"Yes sir, She's in your office." Pepper replied.

"Alright, then. Let's go." Kaoru said.

The trio went up to Kaoru's office, and arrived to find a beautiful woman in a scarlet-red cloak, stockings, heels, a head dress holding her auburn hair back, gloves and what looked like a one-piece red leather swimsuit. She was also asleep on the couch.

"She's asleep?" Kaoru asked.

"She's actually better this way." Pepper said with a shrug.

Karou just smiled and walked up to her, gently shaking her shoulder to wake her up. That was when he saw her eyes.

'Aoi-chan is not going to like this.' He thought, "Uh…Ms. Maximoff?"

"Yes. You must be Tony's Asian successor." She said to him with a slightly European accent.

"Yes ma'am. Karou Hanabishi. I'm sure you know Pepper and Rhodey?" he asked.

"Yes, it's been a long time." Wanda said as she went over and hugged both of them.

"10 years." Rhodey said.

"It's good to see you Wanda." Pepper said.

"You too Pepper." She said.

With that, Kaoru took his seat behind his desk while Wanda took a seat in front of the desk, and Pepper sat next to her in the other seat, while Rhodey stood behind them.

"Has Fury told you who trying to kill me?" Kaoru asked.

"He has several suspects who would want Stark Asia, but right now he has no definite suspect." Wanda said.

"Mr. Stark made a lot of enemies, huh?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. Both as Tony Stark and as Iron Man." Wanda said.

"His main enemies were Iron Monger and Crimson Dynamo." Rhodey said.

"Stane and Vanko? Why would they be after Karou-kun?" Wanda asked.

"Unless… Winds of Destiny show me this man's heart!" she said as her hands glowed with reddish energy. Karou's body was suddenly with a light crimson aura which showed him to be completely healthy, nothing wrong whatsoever.

"We use full bodysuits now Wanda," Rhodey said. "After Tony's arc was stolen we had to."

"I see," she said. "Well then it will be a pleasure to serve you Karou-kun."

Meanwhile at Hammer Industries in Queens, New York, Justin Hammer was coming up with a plan to destroy Stark once and for all. Having heard about Tony's retirement he had made plans to get fully control of his company, not knowing that Stark had already set up a group of heirs to take over for him once he was officially out of the game. That was when he was told about them.

"Stark has heirs?" He gasped as he tossed his pen on the desk as he sighed heavily.

"Yes, sir. Five to be exactly. The one with the largest share of the company is a young man in Japan named Kaoru Hanabishi." the assistant said.

"No matter. Everything will be alright."

Meanwhile Karou was in his office, talking to HOMER about the armor for 'her', as well as filling out some paperwork for the company. As for the others, they had met Wanda (Kaoru had asked Rhodey to introduce her to the other members of the Sakuraba mansion) and for the most part liked her. Rhodey had also made sure that Wanda knew that Kaoru and Aoi were 'involved'. Aoi had been friendly, but Tina and Taeko immediately got the sense that the woman was trouble.

Just then, the buzzer beeped.

"Yes?" Kaoru answered.

(It's Pepper, sir. There are a couple people here to see you.)

"Who are they?"

(Lawyers.)

"Lawyers?"

(Mr Stark sent them.)

"Oh. Alright, show them in."

A couple of minutes later, Pepper showed two people into the large office. One was a man around 6 feet tall, short red hair and was in a very expensive suit, shoes and red sunglasses. He was also carrying a walking stick and was being helped in by his partner who was female, 6 feet 7, had green eyes, hair and skin, and was also dressed in a very expensive suit like her partner.

"Mr. Hanabishi?" the man said.

Kaoru stood up from his desk to greet them.

"Yes," he said. "I am Kaoru Hanabishi."

"My name is Matt Murdock." the man said.

"And I'm Jennifer Walters." the tall woman said.

"We are here to talk to offer you our services." Said Matt.

"Your services? Really."

"Mr Stark thought you would have need of us." Jennifer said.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well, let's just say that, not all battles are fought using armored suits." she said.

Kaoru smirked, knowing that there was probably more to this than what he or his friends could imagine.

"Please, have a seat and... let's talk." he said.

TBC


End file.
